1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flat knitting machine fitted with a presser foot mechanism. A flat V-bed machine having such a mechanism is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,401.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flat knitting machines are well known. The V-bed machine has two needle beds arranged with respect to one another in an "inverted V" configuration. Latch needles mounted in each needle bed form a needle array and the needles are operated to knit by a cam system carried in a cam box which moves along the needle array causing, according to the normal knitting action, successive needles to rise, take yarn and descend to form new stitches.
In conventional flat V-bed knitting machines the fabric which has been formed is pulled downward away from the needle beds by take-down rollers mounted beneath the needle beds. In a machine fitted with a presser foot mechanism a presser foot is moved along the needle array in synchronism with the cam box and pushes down on previously formed stitches from above. The presser foot thereby plays a part in controlling the stitch-forming action of the machine. A separate presser foot is provided for each cam system in the cam box.